A Beautiful Challenge
by SleeplessLongNights
Summary: The vampire Aurora comes across a certain Lycan in a secluded alleyway. But this Lycan isn't like any other she has encountered. A little bit of investigative work should find out what's happening at Antigen. OC x Quint
1. Invincible

So this is another shot at a Quint fanfiction, I've been asked to continue with Work Survive Repeat but I hate everything I write for it. So for all you Quint fans I've decided to start again with a new concept and a new character. This is just my first taster, please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys and hearing your ideas and constructive criticism, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The wind rippled the girls coat as she strolled down the alleyway, her milky white hands comfortably sat in her pockets, she whistled softly yet confidently as her black heeled boots clicked on the concrete. Normally pretty girls don't venture into alleys, as you never know what dangers lurk in the darkness, especially these days. Except Aurora Cole was one of the dangers lurking in the shadows. She was a vampire, not old by their standards, but she wasn't exactly young either, she had four hundred years under her belt, yet didn't look a day older than twenty five. Her long platinum locks whipped around her face as she ventured further down the alley, the moonlight bouncing off her almost silver hair and her porcelain skin. Her ice blue eyes narrowed their sights on something ahead. Movement, but only slight, her gut instincts told her it wasn't the rats, but it was vermin.

Aurora stopped in her tracks, her whistled tune coming to an abrupt end. Slowly she reached her delicate hand out of her trench pocket and slipped it inside her coat, reaching around to her lower back. A Beretta 92FS was concealed in the waistband of her black skinny jeans. Her hand laced around the pistols grip but she didn't draw, not yet.

"Nice tune," A silky voice spoke eerily from the shadows ahead. Aurora exhaled and planted her feet into the concrete, readying herself. A tall, lean man emerged from the black; he had auburn cropped curls and white skin. Aurora hadn't expected to find a Lycan in this city, the soon to be birthplace of the Lycan-Vampire cure. His menacing blue eyes lit up in the moonlight, Aurora instantly noticed one was slightly blemished, bloody.

"You're a long way from the coven," He hissed, one side of his lip curling up into a menacing smile. His eyeballs flooded with black as he bared his teeth. Aurora chose now as a good moment to pull her pistol on him. The man simply looked at it carelessly and tutted.

"Shouldn't have done that," He warned under his breath. The Lycan began to turn, fur sprouting from his limbs, his bones and muscles twisting and clicking beneath his skin, his clothes ripped from his body as fur swiftly replaced his pale skin. Aurora without hesitation whipped out the Beretta and began firing successive shots into the Lycan's chest. Aurora didn't have access to the superior silver nitrate bullets, but a well placed silver bullet will kill a Lycan, or at the very least stop the change. But in this case they didn't. Auroras eye's widened, the change only halted for mere moments, before the Lycan's body simply ejected the crippled bullets, spitting them out like discarded chewing gum. The bloody entry holes healed up instantly, as a vampire's would. Aurora began to back away, almost tripping up over her own feet as the Lycan's limbs elongated, growing and growing. She had come across bigger than average Lycan's before, but nothing on this scale. Sense kicked in and the girl bolted before he had fully transformed, darting down the alley. The main road was insight, all six lanes of it. Aurora knew she couldn't escape him in open ground; she didn't have enough bullets left to slow him down and make her escape. Not that the bullets did that much slowing anyway. _Quickly! Think!_ She scolded herself. There. A backdoor, the Lycan would be too big to fit. Aurora heard the commotion behind her, dumpsters and abandoned furniture being flung and rattled as the monster swiftly approached. Shoulder first the vampire broke down the old wooden door, falling through the doorway and onto all fours; she crawled and scrambled for safety. The burglar alarm sounded off, a repetitive whirling and beeping, but that was the least of her worries.

Her efforts were thwarted when a large clawed hand grasped her leg, its razor claws ripping through her jeans and soft flesh as it dragged her along the ground back through the doorway. Twisting her body, the girl worked her way onto her back, and grasping the gun with both hands shot her last three bullets right between the Lycan's eyes. It might have been a little over-kill but Aurora knew that if three silver bullets to the brain didn't kill it, nothing would. The giant Lycan wailed, immediately releasing the vampires leg it dropped to the floor and brought it's claws up to it's face. Aurora scrambled backwards on her bum until she was at a safe distance within the building, at a glance it appeared to be a boutique of some kind. The Lycan suddenly stopped whining; instead it turning into a low growl as its hands dropped from its face and it began to regain its composure.

"Impossible," Aurora whispered, her heart beat furiously in her chest, she heard it's pulse in her ears like war drums. She checked her magazine, hoping she had miscounted the amount of shots she had let off, but she hadn't. Empty. The girl cursed herself for not coming more prepared. She hadn't expected to find a Lycan so close to Antigens head research centre, they were the one's finding a 'cure' for Lycans and Vampires on the governments behalf.

The Lycan reached his arm through the doorway, grasping for the girl, but she was too far away. Aurora smirked, backing away a few more steps, looking around to analyse her surroundings. She needed to find a way out, and fast. The Lycan caught on and began to reverse his change, the fur receding and his body shrinking. Aurora ran to the front of the boutique in search of an exit, throwing rails and boxes out of her way as she sprinted forward. When she reached the door and window what she saw sent a dark shiver over her. A metal shutter bolted and padlocked stood between her and her escape. She cursed under her breath and turned around to face what she knew had caught up with her.

No longer in Lycan form, the Lycan stared Aurora down from across the room. He stepped forward slowly. Despite being completely naked the man looked incredibly menacing, blood from his bullet wounds was smeared across his chest and face. Aurora pulled off her black trench coat, tossing it aside, revealing a black ribbed long sleeve t-shirt with a 'V' neck plunge. She wished she had chosen practicality over style now and had opted for her Kevlar vest, but alas she hadn't, and that choice could be the mistake that ends her life. Aurora took up a strong fighting stance, ready for the Lycan to make the first move, he was agitated, she thought she could maybe get him to make a mistake, injure him and manage an escape. She knew her chances were slim, even though death didn't scare her, she'd prefer to avoid it at all costs.

"Oh you want to play? Cute," The Lycan teased with a toothy grin, his black eyes staring deep into Auroras ice blue pools.

"What are you?" Aurora hissed, if this was going to be the end, she wanted to know exactly what it was that bested her, as she knew this was no mere Lycan.

"Invincible," He smirked triumphantly, he was going to kill her, and he was going to enjoy it. It had been a long time since he had killed a vampire; his father just had him getting rid of mundane humans that couldn't wind their neck in. They were easy, a bore, but this girl, she was a challenge. A beautiful challenge.


	2. Necessities

Please let me know what you think, am I going on the right path? I always seem to hit a point and look back and hate everything I've written, but I'm going to try super hard not to let that happen with this. Please review, or message me your thoughts! Hope you enjoy this little snippet!

* * *

"You're no regular Lycan," Aurora spoke, accusation dripping from her words; she knew he was something more. The blood smeared man advanced further, his feet softly padding on the wooden floorboards. Aurora glanced around for any means of escape, but she knew deep down running would be futile.

"No, I'm not," The Lycan spoke calmly, a small smirk playing on his lips. He was only just audible over the sounds of the blaring alarm.

"What are you? A mix breed mutant?" Aurora guessed, narrowing her eyes on the man as he stopped just a few meters away. One hand in front readied her defence, and the other lingered around her hip, ready to grab for the silver knife currently tucked into her belt. The vampire felt torn, she could make a move now, or she could wait for him to make the first attack. Lycan's were predominantly stupid, and blinded by blood lust, Aurora hoped she'd be able to play on his animal instincts.

"You'll never find out," The Lycan spat, a wicked smile on his face as he lunged for the blonde, his fingernails long and sharp. He had begun the transformation, but only in his arms and hands, Aurora thought to herself how was that even possible? He was fast, unusually fast for a Lycan, but Aurora managed to deflect him, she pulled out her knife and slashed the Lycan across the chest, an angry gash pouring with thick oozing blood left in the knife's wake. Clearly not impressed with his new wound, the Lycan backhanded the vampire with his now furry Lycan mitt, throwing the girl side ways into a brick wall, her bouncing off of it like a rubber ball. The metal shutters clanged furiously as the vampire tried to scramble to her feet, but he had really knocked the fight out of her, she grabbed for her head with one hand, blood lots of it. She felt pressure on the back of her neck and suddenly the floor began to fall away from her. The Lycan lifted the vampire into the air, her slim legs dangling like little bits of string, but only momentarily, the Lycan slammed the pretty blonde face first into the wall. Rotating her in his hold to face him, he analysed his handy work. Her bust nose, cut lip and the giant bleeding head wound on her right temple. He tutted as his black eyes looked over her, his thumb rubbed over her full and flushed bottom lip, smearing blood across them like slick red lipstick.

"I guess you weren't much of a challenge after all," He grumbled lowly, mostly to himself.

Suddenly the sound of heavy boots filled the room as a couple of police officers entered through the battered back door, they were simply responding to a possible burglary.

"Freeze! Stop right there!" One shouted, drawing his weapon. Sadly it seemed these officers ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Lycan sneered at their pathetic efforts.

The distraction of the police invasion gave Aurora enough time to pull her last weapon, a small silver pocket knife, only two inches in size, but it isn't always about the size, it's how you use it…

Aurora plunged the little knife into the Lycans throat and twisted it wrathfully. The Lycan dropped the girl to her knee's as he reached for his pierced jugular. Blood spurted out in a fantastic fashion, drenching the Lycan, and Aurora in the process. Jumping to her feet with her new found adrenalin Aurora made for the police officers.

"Help!" She screamed, "He attacked me! I think he's a Lycan!" She yelled a little over dramatically, doing her best attempt at a horrified damsel in distress look. Aurora was no actress, but it was pretty convincing in the moment.

"Get to safety!" One officer yelled over the deafening alarm, shoving her towards the back exit as his partner opened fire. She knew they had no chance, but it was her or them. Quickly Aurora jumped in the police cruiser, abandoned in a hurry with the keys still in the ignition, they had obviously heard the commotion from outside. Turning the key she started the engine, just as the gunshots stopped and only the burglar alarm sounded off into the dead night. Taking that as her cue to get a move on she slammed her foot onto the accelerator. Before she turned onto the main road and headed for safety she caught sight of the Lycan emerging, blood-soaked, from the back of the building. He stopped and looked at the speeding vehicle before turning and returning to the concealed darkness of the alleyway.

Aurora abandoned the police car around the corner from her hotel and walked her way back, her leg had healed perfectly, but she couldn't say the same for her jeans. Purchasing a bottle of water from a street-side vending machine she attempted to clean off what blood she could from her hair, face and chest. She didn't want to give the hotel staff heart attacks as she returned to her room.

* * *

Once back in her room she kicked off her bloodied boots and instantly picked up the phone. She dialed a number quickly and listed as the phone rang, over and over again. Eventually an answer from the other side.

"David, I need a favor,"

Three knocks on the door. Finally Aurora thought to herself. She'd showered and changed while she waited, scrubbing the Lycan scent off her skin until it was red raw. She spied through the peephole to spot David waiting impatiently on the other side, black duffel bag in hand. Aurora removed the latch and swung open the heavy door.

"I don't have a lot of time, suns up in an hour," David said matter-o-factly as he barged through the door, throwing the black duffle onto the bed. Aurora threw it closed behind him, arms crossed over her chest.

"I know, you have to get back to your father, but seriously thanks David, you're a life saver," Aurora smiled awkwardly as David unzipped the bag, she leaned casually against the wall and waited to see what he pulled out of his bag of tricks.

"Well don't thank me yet, I only got you the bare essentials," He half smirked as he pulled a brand new Beretta from the bag, along with a few silver bullet magazines, silver knives, and a silver samurai sword. "My father would have noticed if anything else was missing from the armoury," David said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "So what happened?" He asked sternly.

"I told you, I lost my gun," Aurora said casually. Pushing herself off the wall she strolled over to the window that engulfed the entire right side of the room. She pulled apart the curtains and looked over the city lights.

"You don't just lose a gun," David prodded. Aurora tucked some loose blonde strands behind her ear and sighed, turning to the younger, quite handsome vampire.

"I came across a Lycan, on the north side of the city, near Antigen headquarters," Aurora explained.

"I wouldn't think to find Lycans or Vampires anywhere close to there, not unless you want to be a test subject for the cure, what were you doing there?" David asked, furrowing his brows and the ice blonde beauty.

"That's not your concern David, what is your concern is the fact this Lycan was probably about twenty foot tall, and incredibly powerful," Aurora's voice cracked a little as she recounted her run in with the super-Lycan. David stood, a small smile plastered on his face. It was clear to Aurora he didn't believe her.

"You're telling me there's a twenty-foot tall Lycan out there, and my coven don't know about it?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm telling you David." Aurora raised her voice. "I'm not joking, he nearly killed me." She hissed.

"And he's the reason you lost your gun?" David questioned, pursing his lips.

"Yes. I shot him with a full mag, three of them shots were directly between the eyes, didn't even phase him," Aurora tried to explain. David's frosty blue eyes searched Auroras for the truth, and he found it.

"Okay, I believe you, if you say this Lycan is out there then I believe it. I'll put out some feels, asking around, he could be an escaped test subject, you were near Antigen," David thought aloud as he rubbed his facial hair.

"I hadn't even considered that," Aurora admitted, the petite blonde made her way over to the selection of weapons laid out on the double bed and she smirked.

"Since when was a sword a bare necessity?" She asked with a broad smile, picking up the beautifully crafted weapon, she looked over its gorgeous design work on the hilt, admiring its dangerous beauty.

"It is where I'm from," David smiled, picking up the empty duffle and throwing it over his shoulder. "I gotta run, take care of yourself out there, don't loose those, because I can't get you anymore," David warned with a slight smile before turning on his heal.

"Oh and David, he healed instantly, faster than me even," Aurora called after him. David glanced back at the girl and hesitated, it looked as if he was about to say something, but instead he carried on his path and headed out the door.

Aurora sorted the new stash weapons, placing the gun and knives next to tomorrow night's pile of fresh clothes. She didn't even know where to start with the sword so she tucked it under the bed. She hadn't used a sword for over one hundred years. The blonde latched the door, pulled on the curtains and black out blinds, flicked off the light and climbed into bed, she just wanted to put this night behind her. It didn't take long after her head hit the soft white pillow that she fell into a serene slumber. Her mother didn't name her Aurora for nothing. A few minutes later the golden sun rose over the cities skyline and the bustling human's day began.


	3. Fight Club

Please let me know what you think, I'm feeling much better about where this Quint story is going, but do let me know if you'd like to see some changes, or if you have constructive criticism, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Aurora awoke a few minutes before the sun set in the pink and orange sky. She lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling, analyzing its plaster swirl patterns. Her leg was wrapped in the white sheet, while one pillow lay sadly on the floor, having fallen overboard during Aurora's restless sleep. The baby blonde hair around the nape of her neck was soaked with sweat from her nightmares. Checking the time on her phone and turning off her pre-planned alarms, Aurora eventually found the will to leave the comfort of the bed. Dragging herself into the shower, she rid herself of the sweat that caked her body. The nightmare was particularly distressing this time, and she put it down to her encounter with the Lycan the night before. Aurora stepped out, grabbing a pristine white towel off the nearby rack and wrapping it around her milky skin. The room was steamy and moisture hung in the air, reminding her of the beautiful hot springs back at home. Wiping the condensation from the mirror with one hand she looked at herself in the reflection, _really_ looked at herself. A small smirk played on her lips as she thought about humans and their ridiculous mirror theory, that vampires had no reflection. Multiple freckles lightly adorned her cheekbones, her full and thick yet neatly groomed eyebrows furrowed as she spotted her scar. The tip of it poked out of her hairline, slightly lurking onto her forehead while the rest of it sat under her thick head or hair, it was acquired not long before she was turned into a vampire all those years ago. Aurora suddenly jolted, reaching for her hair brush, and immediately began pulling the brush through her long wet locks, she didn't want to think back to that time before.

* * *

Aurora left the hotel not long after eight; Friday night meant humans were out in full force at the bars and nightclubs lining the street. Aurora confidently strutted the pavement, her black stilettos clicking as she strode, her blonde curls bouncing as she walked. There was a particular bar she was headed to. _Envy._ Aurora had asked around over the last couple of weeks, and word on the street was that's where a few Antigen employees like to let off steam when the weekend hits. There it was, Aurora spotted it's green neon sign , a queue had already begun to form along the barriers. Thankful of her outfit decision, a fitted black velvet mini dress with a plunge neck and beadwork around the waist, she strolled up to the bouncer, completely disregarding the queue. Whispering a little something in his ear he unhooked the rope barrier and allowed Aurora entry, much the annoyance of the waiting punters.

The music wasn't overly loud for a bar of this style, a beat thumped energetically in the background as Aurora parted her way through the crowd towards the bar. There she ordered a drink to appear human, and perched herself on a stool, She rest one arm casually on the bar as the other repeatedly stirred her martini. She looked around innocently, her eyes searching the crowd of people discretely. She knew for definite one Antigen employee would be here tonight. It was twenty minutes before she spotted him, he walked over to the bar with a bit of swagger, he obviously loved himself, the way he ran his fingers through his brown hair and checked himself out in the mirrored wall behind the bar had Aurora cringing on the inside. He was the last guy in the room she'd like to chat to, but she wasn't here for pleasure. Just as she the vampire was about to hop off the stool and seductively make her way over to him, he locked eyes with her. Aurora froze and held his gaze. The man left his spot at the bar and snaked his way over to her, holding her eyesight the entire time.

"I saw you, from over there, and I just had to come and buy you a drink," he said confidently, leaning on the bar in front of her. Aurora smiled, pushing her blonde curls out of her face.

"But I already have a drink," Aurora smiled innocently, her eyes flashing to her lonely martini sat on the bar, not a single sip taken of it. The man nodded and flashed was she presumed to be his 'lady killer' smile.

"I see, but you don't seem too interested in that drink, I think one should try lots of different tastes, especially when the opportunity arises, don't you?" He asked with a hint of cheek. Aurora nodded, a small giggle escaping her red lips. Turning to the bartender the man made his order.

"I'll have a pint of Amstel, and a Strawberry Stripper for my lady friend here,"

She was rolling her eyes on the inside. "So, what's your name?" He asked, turning back to the blonde.

"Jessica," Aurora smiled.

"Well Jess, is it okay if I call you Jess?" The man rambled, he's obviously already had a few, his breath reeked of beer. It made Aurora wander whether he was actually a giant knob head, or whether it was just Dutch courage. "I came over here to tell you, that you're easily the most beautiful girl in this bar,"

"You're just saying that," Aurora giggled, "So what's your name stranger?"

"Mike," He almost said it as if he was bragging his name was actually Mike. Aurora couldn't believe this guy was for real. It made her miss the way men courted girls when she was human.

"Well Mike it's nice to meet you," Aurora pursed her lips as she pretended to think for a second, "So what is it you do Mike?" She asked harmlessly.

"I work at Antigen, you know the world leaders in finding the cure," Mike boasted.

"That's amazing, it must feel great to help people," Aurora wanted to throw up in her mouth and never say anything like that ever again.

"I'm just doing my bit for society," He said proudly, running his hand through his hair. "What is it you do?"

"I'm a model," Aurora lied, playing right into his typical 'type'.

"I thought you were, when I spotted you from across the bar I was like damn, that girl must be a supermodel," Mike wooed.

"Thanks, there's nothing super about it yet though, I bet it's not half as exciting as being scientist!" She exclaimed.

"I'm technically just a lab assistant at the minute, youngest in the company though, but I'm on my way up." He smiled; this guy obviously loved talking about himself, something Aurora was thankful for.

"Enough about work…" Aurora said cheekily, biting her lip, "You want to get out of here?" Mike's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head; he went from cool and relaxed to over-excited puppy in half a second. Unfortunately he didn't have time to respond, their chat was rudely interrupted by someone.

"Mike, Harry is looking for you," A familiar voice said from behind Mike, a hand planting itself firmly on Mike's shoulder. Aurora's eye's widened as she recognised the auburn haired Lycan from last night. How did he know she was here? How did he know Mike? Questioned rattled off in Aurora's head as she stared down the Lycan.

"Tell him I'm busy, in fact I was just about to leave with Jessica, so tell him-" The Lycans fingers dug into the mans shoulder.

"He was quite insistent that you find him," The Lycan said, threateningly. Mike's chest puffed up, as if he was going to react aggressively, but he backed down.

"Okay, I'll find him," Mike submitted, slapping some money down for drinks, pushing himself off the bar, "It was nice to meet you," He smiled a sad smile at Aurora before disappearing into the crowded bar. The Lycan didn't hesitate to take Mike's place leant up against the bar.

"You're the last person I expected to see here, thought you'd skip town after that lucky getaway," The Lycan spoke lowly.

"I wasn't exactly planning to run into you either," Aurora said, she tried to stand but the Lycan pushed her back down into her seat. "What now?" She asked, narrowing her eyes on him, "You want to fight right here right now in front of all these humans?" Aurora asked, cocking a brow. The bartender approached with the drinks order, placing them down in front of us and taking Mike's money off the bar top.

"Thank you," the Lycan nodded. "Of course not, I'm not an idiot," The lycan sneered, taking a sip of the beer.

"Then leave me be, and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of," Aurora hissed, standing to make her get-away, she turned to make her way through the crowd, but the Lycan swiftly grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Come with me," he ordered, tugging on her arm to follow him to the back of the bar.

"Do you think I have a death wish?" Aurora spat, attempting to pull her wrist back, but his grip was strong. He yanked on her one more time, pulling her into his body. He caught her effortless, placing his freehand on her hip.

"You don't want to make a scene do you? Follow me and we can talk… if you leave right now, I'll hunt you down and kill you," He whispered into her ear.

"You'll kill me anyway if I follow you," Aurora murmured low. #

"Then you have nothing to lose," The Lycan smirked, pulling her to the back of the bar. His grip on her wrist didn't loosen, he obviously knew she'd try to escape any chance she was given. The Lycan guided her down a corridor, a sign on the wall informed the vampire it was the way to the toilets. A group of men were loitering outside the men's restroom, drinking from their beers and watching a video on one of their phones. Their drunken laughs echoed down the hallway.

"In here," The Lycan smirked, pulling open the disabled toilet door. The group of men erupted in cheer and catcalls as they saw the two disappear into the toilet. After locking the door behind her the Lycan immediately pinned Aurora to the wall with a thud, his hand around her throat.

"I always imagined my death in a much grander setting," Aurora joked. This toilet was quite grim, graffiti adorned the walls and the smell was appalling.

"Was it just a coincidence you were trying to seduce an Antigen employee?" He growled into her ear.

"A coincidence? He approached me sweetheart. Why would you even care?" Aurora challenged the Lycan, pushing on his chest with one hand, the other hand was attempting to hitch up her skirt and pull out one of the knives David had kindly given her. The Lycan had learnt from their last fight, and as she pulled the knife out to stab him, he knocked it from her hand, sending it spinning along the grubby floor.

"That's not happening this time," He purred triumphantly. Aurora sighed, pushing her head hard against the concrete wall and closing her eyes in defeat.

"I get it, you're jealous your friend was going to get some, and you're well… forever alone," Aurora chirped, poking the bear. She wanted her death to be swift, so she tried to bring out the anger and passion in the beast before her.

"What's your name? I know it isn't Jessica," it didn't sound like a question, more like a demand.

"Aurora," the vampire answered honestly, afterall what was the point in lying now at the very end?

"Like Sleeping Beauty," The Lycan commented.

"It's rude not to introduce yourself in return," Aurora clucked. "I deserve to know whose hand I was killed by," The Lycan nodded in agreement.

"Quint," The Lycan said softly, his grip relaxing on the vampire's neck. "I was going to rip your god damn throat out, but I've decided to let you have a one minute head start,"

"A one minute head start? How lucky am I?" Aurora mocked sarcastically. She was suddenly shut up by lips crashing down onto hers. She screamed internally and pushed the lycan off her as he released her neck. The Lycan stepped backwards a few paces with a small smirk, his lips coated in Aurora's red lipstick, her perfectly applied pout was now smeared across her porcelain skin.

"Had to make it believable for the guys outside." The Lycan explained with a dangerous sparkle in his eye. He bent to pick up the small silver blade and chucked it into the toilet basin and flushed.

"Just where did you have that hidden?" The Lycan smirked as the vampire turned the lock on the door.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The vampire hissed over her shoulder as she left the toilet. Whoops and hollers filled the corridor when Quint stepped out after just less than thirty seconds. He knew he told her a minute, but the excitement of hunting her down was too much to wait any longer.

"Get in there lad! Hope you gave her a right good one!" One of the men shouted at Quint's back as he stalked towards the emergency exit. He knew she would've used this as her quickest exit. Immediately outside the door he spotted a pair of black heels, abandoned so that she wouldn't be slowed down. He picked up the discarded heels and jogged down the alley back to the main road which was illuminated with bar and club signs. He looked over the hoards of people for the blonde. He narrowed his eyes on a figure in the distance, a slim barefoot blonde hastily heading up the marble stairs into the Olympia Hotel. Quint made chase, pushing his way through a group of clubbers and across the road.

He made it into the hotel lobby, adjusting his jacket and smartening himself up he approached the reception desk.

"I'm supposed to meet a girl in her room, we just met in Envy, and well... you get the gist, but I can't remember her room number. She just came in to get ready; she's about this tall, blonde hair, black dress." Quint tried to convince the night manager.

"I'm sorry sir, we can't give out guest information," The manager said drearily, not even bothering to look up from his computer.

"Her name is Aurora, I have her shoes here too, she came in barefooted, her feet hurt so I said I'd carry them for her," Quint continued. The manager looked up from his game of solitaire and eyed the red headed man. He spotted the black heels in his hand. Sighing the manager minimized his game and clicked a few times threw the options on the hotel system.

"Room six hundred and thirty two," The manager read off the screen in a dreary voice, obviously the night shift was the most exciting.

"Thank you so much sir," Quint smiled, pounding his fist on the desk and making a break for the elevator. He punched the button and waited patiently. He couldn't believe she was so close this whole time. Quint's apartment block sat just a few streets away. He could see the hotel from his penthouse. The lift arrived and Quint jumped in, pressing and illuminating the six on the copper control panel. Quint impatiently watched the numbers on the little screen climb. It finally hit six and with a ding the silver lift doors slid open. Quint stepped out into an elaborate decorated hallway; he headed right towards the room numbers in the thirties. He counted the doors as he passed them, 624, 625, 626… Quint suddenly stopped. He spotted the girls room a few doors down, not because he saw the number, but because the door was propped open by half a foot. Quint approached with caution. He pushed open the heavy door and slipped inside the room. He expected to meet a burst of gunfire as he stepped into the lavish hotel room. But instead Aurora stood, leant against the giant window with a warm cup of blood in one hand, a berretta in the other, as she stared out at the city views.

"Congrats, you found me," Aurora said monotonously, turning her head and looking at the Lycan over her shoulder. "I guess we fight now, right?"


End file.
